Cinta dalam Kelam
by nawanawal
Summary: Minna, FF keduaku. Maaf, aku tidak expert dalam memahami anime Naruto. Jadi harap maklum kalau cerita yang aku buat sedikit menyimpang dari fakta. Mohon Review dan Fav untuk menambah semangat tulis sang Author. NB: Siapkan Tisu saat anda membaca ff ini
1. Chapter 1

Semangat juangku melindungi Naruto masih tinggi, meski cakraku sudah hampir habis. Kulihat Neji sudah kehabisan tenaga. Aku langsung memposisikan diri menggantikannya. Argh.. aku rasakan lukaku terbuka di saat-saat seperti ini. Sasuke terlihat akan menyerang Naruto disana. Sejak kapan Naruto berada jauh dariku? Tanpa pertimbangan matang aku langsung memeluk Naruto dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat itu juga. Aku pikir, ini waktu yang tepat untukku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku sudah kehabisan cakra, dan melindungi Naruto dengan mengorbankan nyawaku. Terdengar suara ledakan yang membuat telingaku berngiang sebentar. Pandangan mataku meredup. Mungkin sebentar lagi, hembusan nafas terakhirku akan tiba.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku, apakah kematian itu sesingkat ini? Aku mencoba mendudukkan tubuhku, tapi tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalaku. Apakah aku sudah berada di surga? Jawabannya tidak, tanganku masih tersambung dengan infus. Aku masih hidup.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?"ucap ayahku

"Hm" aku menganggukkan kepala

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ceroboh sekali Hinata. Lain kali, aku tak mengijinkanmu bertarung jarak dekat" ucapnya menasehatiku habis-habisan

Aku sangat mencintai Naruto, meski tak terbalas olehnya. Dia yang membuatku bertahan di keadaan seperti ini. Dia yang menjadi semangatku. Ayahku hanya memikirkan keturunan Hyuuga yang pantas, adikku Hanabi. Aku sebagai seorang kakak sebenarnya merasa terasingkan karena ayahku selalu melebih-lebihkan keberadaan Hanabi. Belum lagi Neji yang selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Semenjak kematian ayahnya, yang juga saudara kembar ayahku, dia menghindariku. Ibuku sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku bersama orang-orang egois ini. Meski begitu, aku selalu mencoba sabar dan tetap menyayangi mereka, mengingat pesan terakhir ibuku. Dan bagaimanapun juga, aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini karena aku ini lemah. Aku belum pernah membunuh meski itu seorang musuh yang sangat ku benci, rasa tak tega ini membendung kemampuanku yang selalu dipuji-puji oleh guru dan teman-temanku.

"One-chan" Hanabi datang menjengukku

"Hanabi" aku membalas pelukannya

"Hanabi, aku beri waktu 15 menit. Kita harus latihan lagi" ucap ayahku seraya meninggalkan kami berdua di ruangan ini

"One-chan, maafkan ayah. Ayah tak bermaksud jahat. Ia hanya disiplin yang berlebihan saja" ucap Hanabi

"Memangnya Ayah salah apa? Justru aku akan marah jika kamu bolos latihan" balasku dengan memaksakan senyum

"One-chan. Sikapmu sama persis dengan ibu kita. Sangat lembut. Bila One-chan merasa kesepian. Tulis saja surat untukku, pasti nanti akan ku baca" ucapnya

"Iya adikku"

"Ne.. Ne-chan."

"Nani?"

"Apakah kau sangat mencintai Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memberitahumu saja. Sebenarnya para tetua melarangmu dekat-dekat dengan Naruto"

"Apa alasannya?" ucapku dengan isakan tangis

"Aku tak tahu. Maaf Ne-chan. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal One-chan"

Hidupku benar-benar kelam. Haruskah aku memotong nadiku dengan pisau buah itu? Bukan, bukan itu jalan yang terbaik. Ibuku pasti kecewa bila aku melakukan hal semacam itu. Kami-sama, apakah aku hanya perlu mempertegar diri saja? Memang aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana sepi ini. Tapi bukan ini yang membuatku menangis, larangan mendekati Naruto itu yang membuatku ingin menangis. Padahal, darinya aku bisa mengerti arti kata semangat. Aku merasa bahagia karena motivasi yang tak pernah habis darinya.

Aku berdiri digurun ini. Kulihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di depanku membelakangiku. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas hingga sinar sang surya mereobos gumpalan awan di ufuk terbangun dari mimpiku, lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Aku membuka korden kamarku. Dapat kulihat ladang bunga lavender yang terhampar luas di dekat kamarku. Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku. Tanpa alas kaki, aku berlari menuju hamparan lavender yang sewarna dengan rambutku. Wangi ini, mengingatkanku tentang almarhum ibuku. "kaa-san, apakah kau baik-baik disana?" senandungku lirih.

"Sangat baik"

"Ehh? Te-ternyata kkau Naru.. Naruto-kun" ucapku dengan gugup

"Sudah baikan?"

"Hm" aku mengangguk

"Maaf baru bisa kesini, kemarin aku juga masih dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Maaf, aku tak menengokmu"

"Sudahlah, aku datang kemari ingin mengucapkan terimakasih"

"Sama-sama"

"Hey, tentang kata-katamu di hari itu..."

"..." aku hanya menunduk

"Maaf Hinata, kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku" ucapnya meremuk hatiku

"Maaf Naruto, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku karna aku fikir itu saat-saat terakhirku hidup"

"Bicara apa kamu?"

"Saat itu bekas lukaku saat bertarung dengan Neji terbuka. Maaf, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku karena keadaan yang mendesakku"

"Apa? Jadi kau mengorbankan nyawamu demi melindungiku? Sadarlah Hinata, peran kita terbalik. Harusnya aku yang melindungimu. Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu untukku. Hinata, mulai sekarang kau harus menjauh dariku!"

Ucapannya sangat menyayat hati. Kemana Naruto yang periang? Tiba-tiba, ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mendengarkan kata-kata menyakitkan darinya. Aku sudah tak kuasa menahan air mata ini.

"Hinata, kau menangis?" ucapnya dengan nada kebingungan

"..."

"Maaf, aku berkata kasar padamu. Tapi Hinata, kau harus memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Hinata, kau sudah berterimakasih pada Gaara?"

"Gaara? Sabaku No Gaara?"

"Iya, dia yang menolong kita"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi waktu itu, dia membuat pertahanan menggunakan pasir seadanya. Dia memang salah satu ninja dengan pertahanan terkuat. Tapi, cakra dan pasir yang ada saat itu hanya sedikit. Jadi pelindung itu tak mampu menahan seluruh serangan Sasuke. Akhirnya , gelombang kejutnya tetap mengenai kita. Tapi, kau yang terluka sangat parah. Sedangkan aku baik-baik saja, itulah mengapa aku bilang peran kita terbalik. Harusnya aku yang melindungimu"

Naruto berkata demikian sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. Kenapa semuanya memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Bahkan Naruto? Kami-sama, haruskah aku memotong nadiku? Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju rumah. Neji langsung menangkap tubuhku. Dia mendudukkanku di meja ruang tamu. Ia langsung mengambilkan minum untukku.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi. Kau pucat sekali?" ucapnya

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, diriku terluka karenamu"

"Karenaku? Kau terluka karena melindungi Naruto sialan itu!"

"Hey, kau tak pantas berkata demikian. Jangan berlagak lupa kalau kau dulu pernah menyerangku. Kau menyisakan bekas luka pada tubuhku. Andai saja hari itu kau tak menyerangku. Aku bisa melindungi Naruto tanpa terluka sedikitpun"

'Plak', Hyuuga Neji menampar pipi kiriku. Ia pergi begitu saja setelahnya. Aku memegangi pipiku yang lebam. Oh, darah ini. Kami-sama, kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Dulu Neji sangat menyayangiku, tapi karena kecerobohan ayahku... argh aku ingin menjerit rasanya. Tapi, bukan Hinata Hyuuga kalau aku sampai menjerit. Aku telah dibesarkan di kalangan ningrat. Aku telah dididik untuk memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Tapi, harga diriku sudah kucoreng karena pengakuan cintaku pada Naruto di hari itu. Kenapa Gaara harus menyelamatkanku? Harusnya biarkan saja serangan Sasuke mengenaiku dan sekarang aku sudah menyusul ibuku di alam -sama, berapa lama lagi aku harus merasakan kelamnya dunia ini?

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, aku berusaha mencapai ganggang pintu itu. Ternyata Gaara, apa tujuannya kemari? Belum sempat kupersilahkan masuk, tubuhku sudah roboh. Gaara dengan cekatan menangkap tubuhku. Ini, kedua kalinya Gaara mencoba menyelamatkanku. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan Gaara? Kehadiranmu membuat diriku geram. Bila kau tak hadir disaat-saat seperti ini, aku sudah bisa menyusul ibuku disana. Dia menggeletakkanku di sofa ruang tamu. Karena sakit bekas luka yang membuka ini tak tertahankan, aku pingsan.

Aku terbangun di kamarku. Sudah petang ternyata. Aku dapat mendengar obrolan ayahku dengan seseorang di ruang tamu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu. Aku hanya ingin mengecek, siapa tamu yang sedang ditemani ngobrol oleh ayahku. Ternyata Gaara, dia belum pulang.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun nak?" ucap ayahku

"Iya,"

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap ayahku mencegahku pergi

"Aku akan membuatkan minum" ucapku

"Iya, ayah lupa. Sudah, kau temani pemuda ini duduk dulu. Ayah saja yang membuatkan minuman" ucap ayahku

"Maaf Hyuuga-sama, maksud kedatangan saya kemari memang merepotkan. Saya mohon, jangan sampai saya merepotkan anda lebih dari ini" ucap Gaara

Aku masih mematung berdiri disini. Apa yang barusan aku dengar? Tampang dan perilakunya tak sebanding. Tampangnya seperti tokoh antagonis. Mata pandanya sangat khas menambah ketakutanku akan dirinya. Ayahku menyuruhku duduk di dekatnya menghadap Sabaku No Gaara.

"Jadi maksud kedatangan saya kemari, ingin meminta bantuan putri anda untuk mengobati kakak saya yang tengah koma. Saya dengar, putri anda adalah ninja terhebat dalam masalah medis"

"Iya, Sabaku No Gaara. Saya bersedia membantu anda" ucapku memotong ayahku yang hendak angkat bicara

Setelah Gaara berpamitan, aku langsung melangkah meninggalkan ayahku. Tentu saja ayahku menahan lengan bawahku. Aku takut bila ayah menyadari ada yang aneh di pipi kiriku. Aku menoleh keayahku sambil menutupi pipi kiriku.

"Mengapa kau menyetujui permintaannya tanpa mempertimbangkannya denganku dulu?" ucap ayahku

"Karena Gaara yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku ingin membalasnya"

"Apa? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari Naruto..."

"Sudah kubilang jauhi naruto"

Aku hanya menunduk dibentak ayahku seperti itu. Rasanya sakit sekali mendapat perlakuan kasar secara bertubi-tubi disaat fisikku sedang sakit parah. Ayahku menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Ayah, sudah lama aku tak merasakan pelukan yang seperti ini. Aku membalas pelukan ayahku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan tangis ayahku yang ditahan.

"Hinata, maaf aku selalu mengasarimu" ucap ayahku

"Tidak ayah, justru aku sangat bersyukur karena ayahku sangat menyayangiku"

"Hinata, aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku melarangmu dekat dengan Naruto karena kau ini ceroboh. Hatimu terlalu lembut, seperti milik ibumu."

"Tou-san, jangan sedih seperti ini. Kaa-san akan sedih karna ini"

"Maafkan ayah nak. Bila ayah tak ceroboh waktu itu, mungkin kau tak akan mendapat tamparan dari Neji"

"Ayah mengetahuinya?"

"Siapa lagi yang berani melakukan itu?"

"Sudahlah, suatu hari nanti. Pasti Neji akan memaafkan kita"

"Memaafkanku lebih tepatnya"

"Kau mengijinkanku untuk membantu Gaara kan?"

"Iya, kau hampir dewasa Hinata. Aku tak bisa mengekang apa yang menjadi maumu. Kecuali Naruto"

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku saja dalam diam. Aku diijinkan pergi oleh ayahku bila aku sudah benar-benar pulih. Aku merasa bosan karena tak diijinkan pergi keluar gerbang selama aku sakit. Jadi, aku berjalan-jalan sendirian di pagi itu. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak belakang rumahku. Memang, keluarga Hyuuga itu rata-rata memiliki halaman rumah yang luas. Rumah juga besar. Harta benda berlimpah. Tapi itu semua tak bisa menjamin kebahagiaan. Aku duduk di tepi danau. Aku menatap kelangit yang biru bersih tanpa awan. Ku hirup udara yang kaya akan oksigen di pagi itu.

"Hyuuga-sama?" panggil seseorang

"Sabaku?"

"Kau sendiri disini?"

"Iya, aku bosan di rumah terus" aku berdiri dan menatap air yang terbendung di danau.

Tapi, lawan bicaraku diam saja. Tak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Apakah dia type pendiam? Buruk kalau begitu, aku tak bisa memulai pembicaraan. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Yang kulihat, Gaara sedang menatapku setengah melamun.

"Sabaku No Gaara" ucapku membuyarkan lamunannya

"Maaf Hyu.."

"Panggil aku Hinata" ucapku memotong

"Hinata, maaf aku melamun"

"Sabaku, terimakasih kau telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu"

"Sama-sama, kau sudah mengetahui itu?"

"Iya, Naruto memberitahuku. Sa.."

"Gaara. Panggil saja namaku" ucapnya memotong

"Ga-Gaara. Kau insomnia?"

"Iya"

"Apa penyebabnya"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu akan hal ini."

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Hinata, tadi aku tersesat saat menuju rumahmu. Rumahmu sangat luas hingga aku tersesat ke danau ini"

"Memang, ada keperluan apa anda kemari?"

"Ayahmu menyuruhku menjemputmu hari ini"

"Oh ayahku sudah mengijinkanku pergi. Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangku dulu"

Aku menata baju dan barang perlengkapanku kedalam tas besar ini. Setelah semuanya sudah tertata, aku merebahkan diriku sebentar di tempat tidur ini. Ini kamar kenangan, banyak kenanganku dan kaa-san di sini. Aku menangis, aku cengeng sekali. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal ini. Bantal ini, ini adalah bau yang tersisa dari ibuku. Bau lavender ini yang bisa membuat tidur malamku menjadi nyaman. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan tangan kiriku. Aku mencuci mukaku sebentar sebelum menemui Gaara. Aku menenteng tas berat ini. Gaara langsung menghampiriku dan membawakan tas ini untukku. Kami berdua berjalan menyusuri ladang lavender ini. Aku berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Dan argh aku menabrak Gaara hingga terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya

"Hm"

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak, aku kelilipan"

"Kau tidak ahli berbohong"

"..."

"Kau merasa keberatan meninggalkan rumahmu?"

"Tidak"

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tak akan memaksa bila kau tak mau"

"Tidak, aku harus membalas kebaikanmu yang sudah dua kali menyelamatkanku"

"Jangan pergi, tinggalah disini"

"Tidak"

"Hinata, jangan membuatku bingung"

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, bila kau mengijinkanku menanam lavender ini di pekarangan rumahmu"

"Tidak usah"

"..."

"Karna, halamanku juga sudah ditumbuhi oleh bunga lavender"

"Baiklah, ayo kita bergegas sebelum petang"

Di kereta kuda ini, kami sama-sama terdiam. Gaara masih bersikukuh tak mau memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan aku, hanya diam terpaku karena bibirku telah dilem oleh saliva yang mengering di bibirku. Aku hanya memandangi jalan lewat kaca kereta kuda ini. Aku menyandarkan setengah badanku pada sisi kereta ini. Ayunan kereta ini seakan menghipnotisku menuju alam tidur.

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi melihat punggung seorang lelaki di gurun. Dan saat sinar mentari hampir berhasil membantuku melihat lelaki itu, lelaki itu berubah menjadi seekor monster yang siap menerkamku. Aku terbangun, aku merasa sangat pusing. Rupanya, kedua tangan ku sudah menggenggam erat lengan lelaki yang duduk di sebelahku. Keringat dinginku masih saja bercucuran. Aku menarik kepalaku yang sedari tadi rupanya telah meniduri bahunya.

"Hey, kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Gaara

"Iya"

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, padahal aku berharap kau masih tertidur hingga badai pasir usai"

"Badai pasir?"

"Iya, kita sedang melewati gurun"

"Jadi, kau tinggal di Suna?"

"Tutuplah hidungmu dengan kain ini. Pasir di gurun ini sangat halus. Bisa membuatmu batuk bila terhirup"

Gurun ini? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat gurun. Aku sudah sering memimpikan gurun ini sejak kecil. Apa arti dari mimpi itu? Tangan Gaara masih menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia tengah mencoba meredakan ketakutan dalam diriku rupanya. "kau pejamkan saja matamu. Apapun yang terjadi tetap pejamkan matamu" ucapnya. Aku hanya menurut saja. Aku merasakan goncangan yang sangat kuat. Kuda yang menarik kereta ini bersuara keras. Aku menjadi penasaran untuk membuka mataku. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat membuka mataku. Gaara sudah menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku terpacu untuk berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Genggaman tanganku padanya semakin erat. Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Mungkin inilah yang disebut ketakutan akan ajal. Aku merasakan takut yang sangat, padahal dari kemarin aku berharap bisa menyusul ibuku secepatnya. Tapi, melewati badai seperti ini saja hatiku sudah berdetak kencang.


	2. Chapter 2

Aku membuka korden kamar ini. Pemandangan yang kulihat dari jendela ini, berbeda jauh dari Konoha. Semuanya gersang, hanya pasir. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk ini. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar ini. Rumah Gaara juga luas. Aku dengar ia adalah anak dari Kazekage ke-4 desa Suna. Aku terlelap sebentar. Dan lagi-lagi mimpi itu… aku terbangun karena ada yang menyentuh lenganku. Aku langsung siaga, aku lihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun. Apakah rumah Gaara berhantu? Sejak kapan aku percaya cerita hantu? 'Byakugan' Aku memeriksa keadaan sekitar dengan penglihatan superku. Tak ada siapapun di sekitarku. Yang bias ku lihat hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang sedang tertidur. Cantik, tapi ia tertidur dengan wajah pucat. Apakah dia calon pasien ku? Kenapa Gaara meminta bantuan ku? Padahal aku bukan ninja medis murni. Masih ada Ino di desaku. Apakah dia pamrih menyelamatkanku? Kulihat Gaara sedang berjalan kearah kamarku.

"Kau terbangun?" ucapnya seraya membuka pintu

"Iya"

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu"

"Tidak, aku terbangun sebelum kau kemari. Tadi rasanya ada yang memegang lenganku"

"Mugi" Gaara memanggil seseorang

"Mugi?"

"Dia keponakanku. Mungkin saja dia yang memegang lenganmu"

"Tidak Gaara. Tak ada orang di sekeliling kita"

"Kau, jangan gunakan byakugan dulu. Kau baru saja sembuh" ucap Gaara

Gaara langsung memeriksa kolong tempat tidurku. Ia menarik tubuh gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar delapan tahun. Gadis itu meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari Gaara. Ia meronta sambil sesekali meneriaki Gaara dengan kata-kata 'monster'. Gadis itu menangis sambil bersembunyi di belakangku. Aku memeluk gadis itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mugi-chan? Tenang, lihat pamanmu. Dia orang yang baik dia bukan monster" ucapku lembut sambil mengelus rambut merahnya

"Tidak, aku takut sama monster itu" ucap Mugi masih dalam dekapanku

"Hinata, aku kembali keruanganku dulu. Jam sepuluh kau datang saja ketempat kakakku. Aku tunggu kau disana" ucap Gaara sambil meninggalkan ruangan

Mugi terlihat sangat ketakutan karena kehadiran Gaara. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah perilaku Gaara itu sebanding dengan muka antagonisnya? Kenapa gadis sekecil ini takut melihatnya? Sudah jam Sembilan dan aku belum mandi. Capek sekali rasanya.

"Bibi" ucap Mugi

"Dosta?"

"Hinata-san?"

"Nani?"

"Hinata-san yang akan mengobati ibuku?"

"Jadi ibumu yang tengah terbaring di ruang ujung?"

"Bagaimana bias tahu, bibi seorang ninja juga? Ninja yang apa?"

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin jadi ninja medis saja. Ayahku melarangku bertarung jarak dekat"

"Kaguii" ucapnya dengan mata kagum

"Kau juga ingin menjadi seorang ninja?"

"Iya, tapi aku ingin menjadi ninja medis saja. Aku ingin mengobati ibuku"

"Hey, kau sangat menyayagi ibumu ya? Mugi-chan, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini sampai ibumu terbangun. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

"Yatta, baiklah Hinata-san. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya"

Hidupku yang gelap mulai tertembus cahaya sejak aku bertemu dengan Mugi. Tiap hari aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Mugi selalu membantuku saat aku merawat Temari, ibu kandung Mugi yang juga kakak kandung Gaara. Dari obrolanku dengan Mugi, aku bias mengetahui sedikit rahasia tentang Gaara. Kata Mugi, Gaara akan berubah menjadi monster ketika bangun tidur. Mungkin itu sebabnya Gaara insomnia.

"Bagaimana keadaan Temari?" ucap Gaara

"Darahnya sudah mengalir lancar" ucapku seraya mengaktifkan pandangan Byakugan

"Hinata, ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ucapnya

Aku terheran, ada kejanggalan pada diri Gaara. Pandangan byakuganku terganggu saat memandangnya. Apakah Gaara itu salah satu produk gagal desa Suna? Aku pernah mendengar rumor itu. Tak ku sangka, Apakah lelaki yang sedang aku ikuti langkahnya ini adalah produk gagal itu? Apakah ada makhluk yang tersegel dalam dirinya? Apakah seperti Naruto? Tapi, Naruto masih bias tidur. Apakah makhluk yang tersegel dalam diri Gaara lebih kuat dibandingkan milik Naruto?

"Indah sekali" aku memuji bunga lavender yang tumbuh di dalam rumah kaca itu

"Kau boleh kemari kapanpun kau mau" ucap Gaara sambil meninggalkanku

Gaara itu dingin sekali. Kenapa aku harus di selamatkan olehnya? Kenapa bukan Naruto saja? Siang ini aku masih mengantuk. Aku ingin sekali tidur. Tapi, wangi lavender ini menahanku hingga tak ingin beranjak pergi. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke tiang penyangga itu. Hampir tiap hari aku tertidur di rumah kaca ini pada siang hari.

"Nona, bangunlah. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seorang lelaki

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya tertidur" ucapku

"Perkenalkan, aku Kankuro. Kakak kandung Gaara" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut

Sifat mereka terbalik 180 derajat meski mereka adalah saudara kandung. Kankuro berbincang-bincang cukup lama denganku dengan lembutnya. Bahkan ia sedikit menceritakan mendiang ibunya yang meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara. Rupanya Gaara terlahir secara premature dan dalam keadaan lemah. Sekarang aku paham akan sikap Gaara yang dingin, aku bisa merasakan penderitaannya yang tumbuh tanpa bimbingan seorang ibu. Aku tak tahu pasti perasaan Gaara, karena aku sempat tumbuh bersama ibuku. Sedangkan Gaara, sejak lahir sudah ditinggal ibunya.

"Rupanya Gaara benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Kankuro

"He?"

Apa yang Kankuro bilang membuatku terkejut. Cinta dari mananya? Gaara itu sangat dingin padaku. Darimana Kankuro bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu? Aku dan Gaara baru saja kenal beberapa bulan lalu. Ataukah candaan Kankuro memang seperti ini. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Ternyata mukaku sudah panas terasa oleh punggung tanganku.

"Lihatlah lavender ini, sangat sulit membuatnya tumbuh di daratan Suna yang gersang ini" ucap Kankuro

"Tidak, dia menanamnya untukku agar aku mau tinggal disini untuk merawat Temari-sama. Maaf Kankuro-sama. Saya pamit dulu" ucapku sambil meninggalkan kakak Gaara yang sudah tidak waras itu

"Panggil aku Kankuro, jangan berlaku seformal itu" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan

Waktu makan malam tiba. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kankuro kerap memulai pembicaraan meski hanya dibalas gumam oleh Gaara. Kulihat, Gaara meletakkan sumpitnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Bibirnya membiru, kurasakan tangannya dingin sekali. Aku berlari meninggalkan Mugi dan Kankuro yang panik. Aku berlari menuju kamar Gaara. Tanpa permisi aku masuk kedalamnya. Aku melihat ada kue di atas meja Gaara.

Aku mengoleskan krim roti itu ke kulit tanganku. Rasanya kulitku seperti perih terbakar dan gatal. Ini adalah racun yang sangat mematikan. Aku belum pernah mempelajari racun seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku langsung berlari keruang kerjaku mencari racikan yang sudah kubuat. Aku coba satu persatu tapi tak berhasil. Aku jadi teringat salep rahasia klan Hyuuga. Aku berlari lagi menuju kamarku, aku mencobanya dan berhasil. Salep ini berhasil meredakan rasa gatal ini. Tapi, apakah Gaara harus meminum salep ini? Inikan obat luar. Kami-sama, aku takut mal praktek. Mungkin, aku bisa mencegah efek samping obat ini. Aku harus mencobanya. Aku berlari lagi menuju Gaara yang sudah ada di kamarnya. Apa? Penglihatan Byakugan ku tak salah kan? Aku lihat Kankuro sedang memborgol Gaara yang sedang pingsan itu.

Oh tidak, aku lupa membawa air. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Kulihat racun itu masih berada di lambung Gaara. Tapi, bagaimana aku mengencerkan salep ini agar mudah ditelan Gaara? Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk pertimbangan. Aku tak boleh diam saja hingga racun itu sampai di usus halusnya. Aku tak boleh membiarkan jonjot usus halus Gaara menyerap racun itu. Hal itu bisa melumpuhkan Gaara. Aku harus cepat menetralkan racun itu.

Aku langsung memasukkan salep ini ke mulutku. Aku mengumpulkan salivaku dan mengaduk salep itu di mulutku. Tidak ada kata jijik lagi kalau keadaan sudah seperti ini. Aku langsung membuka mulut Gaara yang tubuhnya sudah tergolek lemah. Aku menyalurkan salep ini dari mulut ke angkat leher Gaara, lalu aku memperbesar tekanan di dalam mulut Gaara agar salep itu cepat turun ke lambung.

"Brengsek" ucap Gaara setelah sadar

Gaara langsung menyerangku, tapi tertahan rantai itu. Ini bukan Gaara. Aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya, tapi apa yang menjadi balasannya?

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Hyuuga? Harusnya kau biarkan saja segel ini rusak, agar aku bebas" ucap Gaara

"Shukaku, berhentilah menguasai pikiran adikku" ucap Kankuro

"Wanita sialan, aku akan membalasmu" ucap Gaara

"Ayo Hinata, kita pergi dari sini" Ucap Kankuro

Aku sudah paham akan apa yang terjadi. Jadi benar, Gaara itu produk gagal desa siapa yang meracuni Gaara? Apakah Kankuro? Apakah ia hanya pura-pura perhatian pada Gaara saja? Apakah ini hanya kamuflase? Apakah Kankuro ingin menggeser Gaara yang katanya calon kazekage kelima?

"Maaf Hinata, Gaara itu jarang bertingkah seperti itu" ucap Kankuro memulai percakapan

"Jadi, yang tersegel dalam tubuh Gaara itu shukaku?"

"Iya, dulu saat Gaara masih jinchuriki, ia tak pernah bisa tidur"

"..."

"Tapi, meskipun dia sudah sehebat sekarang terkadang ia masih sepertii itu karena sugestinya sendiri"

Hari sudah malam. Aku tergoda untuk melihat Gaara. Aku melihat Gaara dengan Byakugan. Aku lihat tubuhnya masih lemas. Aku membuatkan makanan yang kucampuri obat untuk Gaara. Aku masuk ke kamar Gaara setelah mendapat izin dari pemilik kamar itu. Gaara tengah terduduk bersandar pada dinding. Tubuhnya masih lemah. Aku meraba nadinya, tekanan darahnya masih rendah.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Gaara

"Apa?"

"Diriku yang lain"

"Hm" jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Kau tak takut?"

"Tidak" ucapku seraya menyuapinya

Aku dan Gaara sama-sama terdiam. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Aku hanya berani memandang mulutnya saja. Kami-sama, ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih menderita dariku. Kulihat Mugi sedang memperhatikanku dari luar kamar Gaara. Aku melambai padanya agar ia mau masuk. Ia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan Gaara di balik diriku.

"Mugi-chan, tolong pijatkan paman Gaara ya" ucapku

"Tidak mau" ucap Mugi

"Hei, aku akan memberimu hadiah apapun yang kau mau bila berhasil menyembuhkan paman Gaara" ucapku

"Seperti yang Hinata-san ajarkan kemarin?" tanya Mugi

"Iya Mugi-chan" jawabku lembut

Gaara masih saja terdiam. Pasti sangat berat bila hidup sebagai Gaara. Sejak malam itu, ketakutan Mugi pada Gaara berkurang. Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat Mugi tertawa. Tapi, Temari belum juga terbangun. Padahal, aku sudah sangat merindukan Konoha. Aku mengunjungi rumah kaca itu lagi. Ternyata ada Gaara.

"Ternyata kau, kemarilah" ucap Gaara

Aku duduk di samping Gaara. Bruk ia menidurkan kepalanya pada pangkuanku.

"Kemarin aku lihat Mugi tidur dalam posisi seperti ini" ucap Gaara

"Iya, Mugi-chan sering tidur di pangkuanku"

"Aku tahu"

"..."

"Kau pernah tidur seperti ini?"

"Pernah, saat ibuku masih hidup"

"Apakah rasanya senyaman ini?"

"Gaara, kau berkata demikian seperti belum pernah menyobanya saja" ucapku lembut

"Memang belum pernah"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menuju ke pembicaraan yang seperti ini. Tapi, aku jadi ingin mati saja. Aku tergoda untuk mengusap rambut Gaara. Saat kuperlakukan demikian, Gaara hanya terdiam saja. Saat aku memandang wajah Gaara, hatiku bergetar. Kurasakan dadaku sesak. Perutku terasa mual. Apakah hormon dopamine yang menstimulus otot ususku berkontraksi? Hormon dopamine diproduksi oleh hipotalamus saat otak menerjemahkan situasi nyaman. Apakah aku merasa nyaman di dekat Gaara? Aku pernah mencintai dan tahu artinya mencintai. Baru kusadari, aku memang pernah mencintai Naruto. Perasaanku pada Naruto yang dulu menggebu-gebu hilang kemana? Apakah iya, perasaan cintaku sudah beralih pada pengendali pasir ini? Sampai kudengar nafas teratur dari Gaara, aku berhenti mengusap rambutnya. Kini aku menutup mataku dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke tiang penyangga ini. Saat aku terbangun, Gaara sudah menghilang dari pangkuanku. Yang aku temukan hanyalah jubah milik Gaara. Jubahnya menutupi tubuhku. Kuhirup wangi Gaara yang khas ini. Kami-sama, sejak kapan aku mencintai lelaki dingin itu?

Aku terus mempelajari jenis-jenis tanaman dan obat-obatan. Aku bekerja siang malam. Sudah dua bulan aku disini dan Temari belum juga terbangun dari komanya. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Konoha. Aku dan Hanabi terus menerus saling mengirim surat. Aku menceritakan mimpi buruk itu pada adikku. Rupanya, Hanabi telah menanyakan arti mimpi itu pada salah satu tetua Konoha. Pemuda yang ada di mimpiku itu adalah takdirku, kurang lebih itu isi surat Hanabi yang kubaca. Tetua itu menyuruhku untuk berjalan ke ufuk timur di gurun sebelum matahari terbit, dengan harapan mimpi itu akan terjadi di dimensi waktuku. Siapapun pemuda yang aku jumpai dan ciri-cirinya mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku, ialah takdirku.

Aku melakukan saran itu. Di pagi hari, aku berjalan kearah ufuk timur. Cukup gelap, dan sangat dingin. Aku memakai mantel lapis tiga. Sangat dingin hingga aku rasakan ujung jariku mengerut. Aku mengurungkan niatku saat itu juga. Aku tak mau ambil resiko mati kedinginan. Aku memasuki rumah secara mengendap-endap seperti pencuri saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Gaara yang menegakkan bulu kudukku

"Ee-eto"

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan"

"Kau tak tidur?"

"Insomnia"

"Tunggu saja di kamarmu Gaara. Aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu" ucapku sambil cepat-cepat meninggalkan Gaara

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bisa-bisa nya aku berkata seperti itu? Aku sedang berusaha menghindari Gaara, tapi yang aku lakukan justru sebaliknya. Aku sangat gugup hingga tak mampu lagi memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Apa yang harus aku katakan bila Gaara membahas itu lagi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara. Aku masuk dan membawakan teh untuk Gaara. Kuletakkan teh itu diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dapat kulihat sinar mentari sudah menembus gelap di ufuk timur. Aku langsung mendekati kaca transparan itu. Andai saja aku disana, aku sudah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Apakah aku gagal bertemu dengan pemuda itu hanya karena rasa dingin itu? Disini memang hangat, tapi hatiku yang dingin. Deg... jantungku berdetak tak normal. Ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Apa mungkin Gaara yang memelukku? Aku mencoba melihat orang yang memelukku itu dari pantulan kaca di depanku. Rambut merah, tak salah lagi. Bau khas ini, tak salah lagi. Gaara memelukku. Pelukan Gaara mencairkan hatiku yang telah membeku. Gaara memutar badanku kearahnya. Aku tak berani membalas tatapannya yang tajam. Ia memepetku ke kaca itu. Tangan hangat nya menarik daguku. Apa yang terjadi? Dia mencium tepat di bibirku? Aku hanya melotot saja. Pikiranku melayang sebentar. Kami-sama, mengapa Gaara menciumku? Ini,ciuman pertamaku. Mengapa ia menciumku tanpa izin?


	3. Chapter 3

Aku hanya menutup mata. Kedua tangan Gaara menopang tubuhnya pada kaca tempat aku mendominasiku.

"Gaara..." ucap Kankuro hingga Gaara menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku

"Ketuklah pintu dulu" ucap Gaara ketus

"Hinata, wajahmu merah sekali. Pertimbangkan apa yang pernah aku ucapkan padamu di rumah kaca itu" ucap Kankuro seraya meninggalkan kami berdua

Pasti wajahku sudah merah sesuai dengan perkataan Kankuro. Aku dan Gaara sama-sama terdiam. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi, aku meninggalkan Gaara tanpa berkata apapun. Lenganku ditahan olehnya, aku tak berani menoleh kearahnya. "Terimakasih, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku waktu itu" ucap Gaara seraya melepas lenganku. Tanpa menoleh aku langsung keluar ruangan itu. Aku baru berani menoleh saat sudah keluar kamar Gaara. Aku melihat Gaara dengan Bakyugan. Kulihat tangannya sedang mengelus-elus bibirnya. Aku berhenti sejenak dan mengelus bibirku.

Sudah tiga bulan aku tinggal di Suna. Temari belum juga bangun. Aku bersama Mugi berjalan menuju rumah kaca. Aku menggandeng tangan Mugi. Kudengar gadis cilik ini bersenandung ria. Gadis ini tegar sekali, ia masih bisa tertawa dan terlihat riang meski ibunya -sama, berilah kebahagiaan pada gadis ini.

"Gaara-san" ucap Mugi

"Mana tanganmu?" ucap Gaara

"Ini, dejavu" ucap Mugi

"Kau tahu arti kata itu?" tanya Gaara

"Aku yang memberitahunya" jawabku

"Iya, perasaan seperti merasakan sesuatu yang pernah terjadikan?" ucap Mugi

"Memang apa yang pernah kau rasakan?" tanyaku

"Dulu saat ayahku masih hidup dan ibuku masih sehat, mereka menggandeng tanganku seperti ini" ucap Mugi

Jadi ayahnya sudah meninggal? Tegar sekali gadis ini? Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku membisu. Dejavu milik Mugi yang membisukanku. Apakah aku, Gaara, dan Mugi terlihat seperti keluarga. Aku menoleh sebentar kearah Gaara. Ternyata ia sedang mencuri pandang kearahku. Perasaan canggung ini tak hilang-hilang. Di saat seperti ini, aku teringat oleh Temari. Aku mengaktifkan Bakyuganku. Tak bisa dipercaya. Aku langsung berlari menuju Temari yang sedang terbaring. Tanpa nafas yang terengah-engah, aku masuk ke kamar itu.

"Gaara, jarinya bergerak" ucapku

"Mama..." tangis Mugi seraya memeluk ibunya

"Ada apa?" Kankuro menghampiri kami

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara padaku sambil memegangi kedua pundakku

"Kau tak pernah memberitahu Gaara?" tanya Kankuro

"Maaf Gaara. Saat aku teringat akan memberitahumu tentang keadaan Temari-sama yang membaik, kau pasti sedang sibuk. Disaat waktu luang, aku yang lupa. Maaf atas keteledoranku" ucapku

"Arigatou" ucap Gaara seraya memelukku.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu waktu itu" ucap Kankuro padaku

Temari sudah sadar, hanya saja belum bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya. Mungkin anggota badannya belum pulih karena tidak difungsikan selama lima bulan. Aku menghela nafas diatap rumah Gaara. Akhirnya, aku hampir bisa pulang. Aku menatap langit yang masih dipenuhi bintang malam itu. Aku berdiri menghadap ufuk timur. Kudengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Kau disini?" tanya Gaara

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang"

"Tidak apa-apa anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri" ucapnya sambil melepas jubah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini, pakai jubahku" ucapnya sambil menyampirkan jubah itu ke tubuhku

"Kau bisa demam, kimono itu tipis sekali"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau memelukku?" ucap Gaara yang rupanya sudah berani menggodaku

Aku hanya terdiam saja. Pasti mukaku sudah merah karena digoda Gaara. Gaara mengambil bungkusan plastik dari jubah yang sudah menempel di tubuhku. Di dalam plastik itu, terdapat pasir emas. Ia dengan elemen anginnya menggerakkan butiran pasir emas itu. Tangan kanannya sibuk menerbangkan butiran itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik tangan kiriku. Kulihat pasir emas itu digerakkan olehnya mengelilingi jari manisku.

"Indah sekali, kau bisa membuat cincin? Kenapa kau tak jual perhiasan saja?" ucapku dengan tampang polos

"Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main" Jawab Gaara ketus

"Apakah semua pengendali pasir bisa membuat yang seperti ini?"

"Tidak, hanya beberapa. Aku hanya bisa mengendalikannya, ayahku bisa membuat dan mengendalikan pasir emas"

"Hebat... Tapi kalau boleh aku tahu. Dimana ayahmu? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan beliau"

"Ia sibuk sebagai kazekage keempat"

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya ya?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Enam kali ia mencoba membunuhku"

"Enam kali?"

"Roti kemarin itu yang ke enam"

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku tak tahu kalau perbincangan ini bisa menjurus kesitu. Semua anggapanku tentang Kankuro ternyata salah. Tapi, apa alasan bagi seorang ayah membunuh anaknya? Aku tak berani menatap wajah Gaara. Aku berniat untuk mengalihlan topik pembicaran.

"Gaara, kau orang yang mekankolis ya?" tanyaku

"Kenapa?"

"Tato Ai yang berarti cinta di dahimu itu? Apakah kau mencintai seseorang hingga menuliskan ungkapan hatimu di dahimu itu?" tanyaku dengan kata-kata yang berantakan

"Tidak, aku membuat tato ini dari pasir. Ini sebagai simbol bahwa hanya setan yang mencintaiku" ucapnya membelakangiku

Aku sudah kehabisan akal. Tujuanku ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi aku malah memperburuk keadaan. Aku harus minta maaf, iya aku harus minta maaf. "Gaara..." panggilku. Aku tak mempercayai apa yang ada di depanku. Gaara menoleh kearahku bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang menembus gelap di ufuk timur. Aku sempat menganga sebentar. Hatiku terasa sesak sekali. Apakah ini perasaan haru? Gaara berdiri di hadapanku dengan berlatarkan gurun pasir. Gaara, ternyata kau adalah takdirku. Tak terasa aku telah meneteskan air mata. Gaara, ternyata kaulah orang yang aku cari. "Hinata, kenapa kau mena..." ucapannya terpotong oleh pelukanku. Aku memeluknya erat. Ada perasaan tak ingin kehilangannya di benakku. Gaara membalas pelukanku. Dapat kurasakan ia membelai rambutku. Gaara, aku tak ingin melepasmu.

"Hinata, bila kau tak suka cincin itu kau boleh mengembalikannya padaku" ucap Gaara yang sangat ketara kalau ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Aku memandang lavender di depanku. Aku teringat sekali pada mendiang ibuku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memamerkan cincin pemberian Gaara ini pada ibuku. Ibu, anakmu sangat bahagia disini.

"Hinata-san, kau melamun" ucap Mugi menyadarkanku

"Dosta?" jawabku

"Kau berhutang padanya" jawab Gaara

"Nani? Kau berhutang pada Mugi kecilku?" tanya Kankuro

"Mugi, maaf aku lupa. Hutang yang mana?" tanyaku sambil merekahkan senyum

"Yang waktu itu, waktu aku memijat paman Gaara. Sekarang paman sudah sembuh" jawab Mugi dengan nada riang

"Aku sembuh karena dirawat Hinata" jawab Gaara ketus

"Jangan begitu Gaara, kau sembuh karena ketulusan Mugi juga" belaku

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kankuro penasaran.

"Apa ya? Aku sih masih bingung" jawab Mugi

"Kalau begitu begini saja. Apa hal yang sangat Mugi-chan inginkan? Kalau bisa akan bibi kabulkan" jawabku dengan nada lembut

"Sebenarnya, mustahil sih" jawab Mugi

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kankuro

"Mustahil karena ayah sudah meninggal" jawab Mugi

"Oh, kau ingin bersama-sama denga ayah dan ibu ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung kepemakaman ayahmu bersama-sama?" usulku

"Bukan itu. Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin punya seorang adik. Tapi ayahku sudah meninggal. Jadi sudah tidak mungkin" jawab Mugi

"Hey, tenang saja. Ibumu masih cantik, masih ada lelaki yang mau jadi ayahmu" jawab Kankuro

"Kankuro" ucapku dengan nada sedikit naik

"Ya sudah lah. Itu hanyalah mimpi kosong. Ayo kita menengok ibuku saja" ucap Mugi

Mugi, anak sekecil itu. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa ia bisa memikirkan hal yang seperti itu. Apakah ia menjadi dewasa di usia yang sangat belia? Kankuro menahan langkah kami.

"Mugi, aku ada ide" ucap Kankuro

"Bagaimana paman?" ucap Mugi depresi

"Bagaimana kalau adik dari Paman Gaara dan Bibi Hinata?" ucap Kankuro

Apa? Bisakah kau mengulangi kata-katamu Kankuro? Tak sadarkah? Gaara sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap-siap memukulmu!

"Iya, benar juga. Paman Gaara dan Bibi Hinata, kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi kumohon pada kalian cepatlah menikah" ucap Mugi sambil membungkuk kearah kami berdua

"Hey Mugi, kau salah paham" ucap Gaara menenangkan Mugi

"Apa maksudmu Paman Gaara?" tanya Mugi

"Kita tidak boleh memaksa kehendak Bibi Hinata. Kalau Bibi Hinata sudah mencintai orang lain bagaimana?" ucap Gaara menenangkan Mugi

Apa Gaara? Kau berkata demikian setelah kau menciumku pagi itu? Setelah aku diam saja kau cium. Setelah aku memelukmu pagi itu? Tak sadarkah kau Gaara akan perasaanku yang menggebu-gebu ini padamu? Aku ingin lari saja dari sini. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku. Tapi, Kankuro menahan langkahku.

"Kau jahat Paman Gaara, kau membuat Hinata-san menangis" ucap Mugi dengan suara lantang

"Bukan begitu maksudku" bantah Gaara

"Aku tak paham dengan orang dewasa. Kemarin kau bilang bahwa kau mencintai Hinata-san. Berarti kalian sepasang kekasih kan?" ucap Mugi menghentikan tangisanku.

"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku" ucap Gaara juga dengan suara lantang

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih

"Aku tak mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan Hinata" ucapnya sambil mendekat kearahku

"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" ucap Kankuro mewakiliku

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu di danau itu Hinata" ucap Gaara

"Saat kau tersesat?" tanyaku

"Iya, aku selalu bermimpi melihat gadis yang memunggungiku di dekat danau. Saat aku terbangun, aku hanya mengingat bahwa warna rambutnya itu seperti bunga lavender. Itu alasannya aku menanam bunga lavender ini. Aku semakin yakin saat menatapmu yang menoleh kearahku di danau itu." Ucap Gaara

"Saat kau melamun itu" tanyaku

"Iya, keyakinanku semakin besar saat kita melewati hamparan lavender di dekat rumahmu itu. Aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa warna rambutmu sewarna dengan bunga lavender itu. Tapi ingatanku tentang pengakuan perasaanmu pada Naruto di penangkapan Sasuke itu..." ucap Gaara terpotong oleh Kankuro

"Gaara, berilah kesempatan untuk Hinata berbicara" ucap Kankuro

"Aku memang pernah mencintai Naruto" ucapku dengan nada menonjolkan kata pernah

"Tapi, perasaan cintaku pada Naruto hanya sebatas kagum akan semangatnya saja. Apakah kau tak sadar di pagi itu saat aku memelukmu? Gambaran dirimu yang menoleh kearahku saat itu sama persis dengan mimpiku selama lima tahun terakhir" ucapku sambil menghapus air mataku

"Paman Kankuro, aku tak paham sama sekali" ucap Mugi

"Mugi, itu artinya mereka berdua saling mencintai. Iya kan?" tanya Kankuro pada kami

"Hinata.." Gaara menarikku ke dalam dekapannya

Aku hanya membalas pelukannya. Inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Apakah aku tak bermimpi. Ini semua terasa khayal bagiku. Akhirnya aku menemukan cinta dalam kelamku. Gaara, benarkah pengakuanku pada Naruto dulu selalu mengganggu pikiranmu selama ini? Gaara, apakah benar kau mencintaiku? Gaara, apakah benar kau adalah takdirku?

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu" ucap Gaara

"Aku juga mencintaimu Gaara" balasku

"Would you marry me?" ucap Gaara seraya melonggarkan pelukannya padaku dan menatap mataku

"I do" jawabku dengan air mata bahagia

Kami berempat berlari menuju Temari yang sedang tertidur. Mugi langsung saja memeluk tubuh ibunya. Kulihat, Temari hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"Temari, ada berita bahagia untukmu" ucap Gaara pada Temari

"Hinata, kau saja yang bilang. Adikku tak bisa berkata-kata dengan rapi" ucap Kankuro sedikit meledek

"Temari-sama" ucapku

"Temari saja" ucap Gaara

"Temarine-chan, aku dan Gaara meminta restumu. Kami akan segera menikah" ucapku pada Temari

"Dengarkan Mama? Aku akan segera punya adik Mama" ucap Mugi riang

"Benarkah?" suara Temari parau

"Temari?" panggil kankuro kaget

"Aku pasti merestui kalian" ucap Temari

"Hinata, kau obat yang mujarab. Kenapa aku tak melamarmu dari dulu saja" ucap Gaara dengan tampang serius

Undangan sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru Suna dan Konoha. Terimakasih Kami-sama, sudah mengirimkan Gaara sebagai takdirku. Sekarang seminggu menjelang pernikahan kami. Aku sudah berada di Konoha. Ini saat-saat yang tidak ingin aku lalui karena Gaara harus kembali ke Suna karena tuntutan profesi. Bersama sang ayah, Gaara hendak meninggalkanku untuk sementara di Konoha ini.

"Hinata, aku akan membelikan cincin yang lebih pantas untukmu. Itu hanya cincin percobaanku" ucap Gaara sebelum berangkat

"Tidak, aku akan menggunakannya sampai hari pernikahan kita" ucapku pada Gaara

"Aku berangkat dulu Hinata" ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku

"Berhati-hatilah dijalan" ucapku pada ayah Gaara

"Terimakasih sudah membuat putraku sebahagia ini" ucap ayah Gaara dengan tulus.

Aku dapat melihat kasih sayang ayah Gaara yang sangat tulus pada anaknya. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya selalu ingin membunuh Gaara? Apakah Ayah Gaara benci pada Gaara setelah istrinya meningggal karena melahirkan lelaki yang aku cintai. Jujur, aku merasa khawatir bila Gaara harus dekat-dekat dengan ayahnya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Gaara.

"Ayahnya tidak akan macam-macam" ucap nenek Chiyo

"Nenek?" ucapku

"Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencoba membunuh cucuku lagi" ucap nenek Chiyo

"Maaf nek, aku telah berburuk sangka terhadap putra anda" ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku kearah nenek Chiyo

Aku bersama Hanabi dan nenek Chiyo bersenda gurau di ruang tamu. Ayahku pulang. Rupanya ayahku tidak sendirian. Ia pulang bersama dengan lelaki bersurai pirang, Naruto. Aku tersenyum bersyukur pada Kami-sama. Perasaan cintaku pada Naruto sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Naruto, sudah lama tak berjumpa denganmu. Duduklah" ucapku

"Hinata, kau sudah berubah. Kau sudah tak gugup lagi saat bicara" ucap Naruto

"Hinata, bagaimana perasaan mu menjelang pernikahan?" tanya Naruto

"Was-was" jawabku sambil memijat tangan nenek Chiyo

Semuanya tertawa menanggapi jawabanku

"Hinata, cincinmu" ucap nenek chiyo

Apa? Cincin emas ini memudar menjadi pasir emas kembali? Gaara, apa yang terjadi padamu. Masih satu jam yang lalu mungkin belum terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku menggunakan Bakyuganku untuk mencari posisi Gaara. Bakyuganku berfungsi sama seperti radar. Aku tak bisa melihat Gaara, jarak pandangku hanya 5Km. Ayah dan adikku juga mengaktifkan Bakyugan mereka, tapi nihil meski jarak pandang ayahku mencapai radius 8KM. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku perbuat. Aku memunguti butiran pasir emas itu. Teringat wajah Gaara saat ia membentuk cincin di jari manisku. Aku memusatkan seluruh cakraku pada indera penglihatanku. Bakyugan... Jarak pandangku menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Ayah, aku dapat melihat mereka. Ada Akatsuki" ucapku

"Bawa aku juga kesana" ucap nenek Chiyo


	4. Chapter 4

Aku tak ingin kehilangan Gaara. Semuanya langsung pergi ketempat tujuan. Separuh cakraku telah kupakai untuk melipat gandakan jarak penglihatanku. Ayahku menggendong tubuhku. Sedangkan Hanabi mencari bantuan. Naruto menggendong nenek Chiyo. Ayahku dan Naruto sama-sama berlari. Aku terus memohon pada ayahku agar mempercepat langkahnya.

"Gaara..." jeritku yang masih dalam punggung ayahku

"Apa yang terjadi nak?" Tanya nenek Chiyo

"Posisi Gaara sudah masuk dalam jarak pandangku. Apa yang tersegel dalam tubuh Gaara?" tanya ayahku

"Shukaku, ada siapa lagi disana?" tanya nenek Chiyo

"Akatsuki..." Jawabku

"Tidak, jangan-jangan. Akatsuki akan mengambil Shukaku dari tubuh Gaara" ucap Nenek Chiyo

"Bukankah itu bagus nek?" tanya Naruto

"Tapi beresiko kematian. Menyegel dalam tubuhnya saja sangat beresiko. Apalagi mengambilnya, nyawa Gaara sudah di ujung tanduk" ucap Nenek Chiyo

"Ayah, turunkan aku. Aku akan berlari lebih cepat dari ini" berontakku

"Jangan gegabah. Aku tak mau kau bertindak gegabah seperti dulu kau menyelamatkan Naruto" ucap Ayahku

Melihat Gaara yang tengah sekarat, membuatku murka. Aku langsung saja membebaskan diriku dari gendongan sang ayah. Aku berlari tanpa alas kaki. Aku melompat dari ranting ke ranting, baru aku sadari aku tak memakai alas kaki. Telapak kakiku terasa perih bergesekan dengan kulit ranting yang meretak. Tak ku acuhkan lagi rasa sakit di telapak kakiku. Aku lihat ayah Gaara sudah tergeletak. Mungkin pingsan karena serangan Akatsuki. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak bisa mempercepat langkahku lagi. Tapi, Gaara di depan sana sudah sekarat. Ku lihat Shukaku sedang ditarik dari tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara..." Teriakku yang sedari tadi sudah menangis

"Hinata, ayo kita melangkah lebih cepat" ucap Naruto sambil memanggil Kodok raksasa

Efektif, lompatan kodok raksasa ini berhasil mempercepat langkah kami. Kami berempat mengendarai kodok ini.

"Bos kodok, percepat langkahmu. Sahabatku sedang sekarat disana" ucap Naruto

"Sahabatmu?" tanya kodok raksasa

"Sabaku No Gaara" jawab Naruto

"Pengendali pasir itu? Bukankah dia rivalmu? Tanya kodok raksasa

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" ucapku sambil menerkam Naruto yang duduk di dekatku

"Tenang Hinata kau salah paham, kau terlihat sangat menakutkan" ucap Naruto tak percaya

"Lelaki berkumis itu mencintaimu, itulah mengapa aku bilang dia rival Gaara" ucap bos kodok

Apa? Aku melepas cengkraman tanganku pada baju naruto. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan masa lalu. Gaara di depan sana. Sudah semakin dekat. Gaara sudah terjangkau pandangan Naruto. Kulihat Gaara sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan sana. Aku berteriak histeris. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku meraba nadi Gaara yang sudah tak berkedut.

"Jadi ini calon pengantin desa Suna dan Konoha" ucap Gidan

"Keparat kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada calon suamiku?" ucapku dengan suara parau

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto pelan seakan tak mempercayai diriku yang murka ini

"Baiklah, aku terlalu baik menjadi seorang penjahat. Maka dari itu, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berpisah dunia. Shukaku, serang Hinata" ucap Gidan

"Keparat kaliyan, Akatsuki" ucap Naruto menahan serangan para Akatsuki

Aku dan nenek Chiyo menolong Gaara yang sudah dingin itu sebisa kami. Aku melakukan segala tindakan medis, tapi Gaara belum sadar juga. Aku gunakan cakraku untuk mengalirkan elektron listrik ke tubuh Gaara guna memacu detak jantungnya. Argh, aku belum terlatih menggunakan tekhnik ini. Luka bekas serangan Neji terbuka kembali.

"Kau jangan Gegabah" ucap ayahku yang juga sedang menyerah Akatsuki

Kulihat Naruto imbang berhadapan dengan Akatsuki. Bahkan, bos kodok saja kewalahan membantu Naruto. Apakah Shukaku sekuat itu? Usaha nenek Chiyo untuk membangunkan Gaara selalu terganggu oleh serangan Akatsuki yang kerap hampir mengenai kami. Kami-sama, ambil saja nyawaku. Aku takkan sanggup hidup tanpa Gaara.

"Bodoh, jangan berfikiran seperti itu dulu" ucap nenek Chiyo seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Nenek, bantuan dari Konoha datang" ucapku

Kulihat ada para sahabatku dan beberapa tetua. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji dan teman-teman, bahkan Kurenai-sensei. Melihat mereka semua, kawanan Akatsuki menghilang. "Gaara..." teriakku memeluk kepala Gaara yang sudah ku geletakkan di pangkuanku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pupusnya aku saat menghadiri acara pemakaman Gaara. Aku takkan sanggup membelai batu nisan Gaara. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Gaara bangunlah.

"Minggirlah nak, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini" ucap Nenek Chiyo

"Apa yang akan nenek lakukan?" tanyaku

"Aku yang menyegel Shukaku dalam tubuh Gaara" ucap Nenek chiyo membuat semua yang ada disini menganga tak bisa berkata-kata

"Satu nyawa hilang, harus ada yang menggantikan" ucap Nenek Chiyo

"Tidak, Nenek jangan seperti itu" pintaku

"Semuanya, tahan tubuh Hinata bila kalian ingin Gaara bangun" ucap Nenek Chiyo

Aku memberontak dipegangi oleh teman-temanku. Aku memohon pada mereka untuk melepasku. Aku memohon pada nenek Chiyo agar aku saja yang mengorbankan nyawaku. Tapi, semuanya berpihak pada nenek Chiyo. Aku hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ibu.." ucap Ayah Gaara yang rupanya telah sadar

"Hinata, bahagiakan cucuku" itu yang aku dengar dari nenek Chiyo sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Nenek..." panggilku dengan isakan tangis.

Kini semua temanku melepaskan pegangannya padaku. Tanganku terasa ngilu sekali. Aku menghampiri Nenek Chiyo yang sudah tergeletak di pangkuan putranya.

"Arigatou, Nenek Chiyo" ucapku dengan tangisan histeris

Cahaya biru menyala keluar dari tubuh Gaara, semua perhatian teralihkan olehnya. Kulihat Gaara sudah mulai sadar. Aku langsung menghampiri Gaara dan memeluknya erat. Aku memeluk Gaara erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku membantu Gaara mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kurara..." ucap ayah Gaara memanggil cahaya yang membentuk bayangan wanita cantik

"Suamiku, kau tampak baik-baik saja" ucap Ibu Gaara

"Kaa-san?" panggil Gaara

"Gaara, kau sudah besar. Wanita itu, apakah dia yang akan kau sanding?" tanya ibu Gaara

"Kaa-san, kenapa aku bisa melihatmu? Apakah semuanya yang ada disini sudah mati?" tanya Gaara

"Tidak Gaara, kalian semua masih hidup. Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu disini" ucap Ibu Gaara

"Kaa-san, kau tak mengutuk keberadaanku?" tanya Gaara

"Ibu mana yang tega berlaku seperti itu Gaara? Justru aku sangat menantikan kehadiranmu saat aku sedang mengandungmu dulu" ucap Ibu Gaara

"Kaa-san" panggil Gaara seraya menangis

"Hey, kau sudah menjadi Kazekage. Jangan menangis Gaara" ucap Ibunya

Baru kali ini aku melihat Gaara menangis secara terbuka. Aku yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya menghapus air mata Gaara. Gaara, apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa masih ada orang yang mengharap kehadiranmu? Dan anggapanku tentang Gaara yang ku kira calon Kazekage kelima salah. Ternyata Gaara adalah Kazekage termuda sepanjang sejarah Shinobi.

"Suamiku, sebagian jiwaku tersegel dalam diri Gaara saat ibumu menyegel Shukaku dalam diri Gaara. Apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya? Mengapa kau pernah mencoba membunuh anak kita?" tanya ibu Gaara

"Aku tak sanggup melihat Gaara menderita karena Shukaku. Ku pikir, membunuh Gaara adalah jalan terbaik" jawab Ayah Gaara

"Gaara, maafkanlah ayahmu. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Binalah keluarga yang bahagia, meski tanpa kehadiranku" ucap ibu Gaara seraya menghilang dalam gelapnya malam.

Ku perhatikan dekorasi ruangan ini. Sangat indah. Kaa-san, andai saja kau bisa hadir di hari penting ini. Sakura dan Ino sedang menata Kimono yang kupakai. Rambutku disanggul ala boneka jepang.

"Cantik sekali..." ucap Sakura

"Gaara tak akan berkedip melihatmu" goda Ino

"Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan" ucapku dengan malu-malu

Aku sangat gugup. Saat aku keluar menuju tempat pernikahan, semuanya riuh karena kehadiranku. Kulihat Gaara memandangku tanpa berkedip. Gaara, kau menambah rasa gugupku saja. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menunduk, dan terus menunduk. Aku sangat gugup. Setelah Gaara resmi menjadi suamiku, aku bisa bernafas lega. Akhirnya, cita-citaku menjadi istri Gaara terwujud juga.

Kini aku hanya terdiam di kereta kuda ini bersama Gaara. Aku dan Gaara sama-sama terdiam. Rasanya aku pernah mengalami ini, iya waktu dulu juga aku dan Gaara sama-sama diam. Sewaktu perjalanan menuju Suna dulu, kurasakan sama seperti perjalanan ke Suna sekarang. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan, hatiku gelisah. Mengapa Gaara diam saja? Pikiran yang macam-macam datang menyerbuku. Tidak, aku harus berfikiran positif. Aku harus bisa merangkai kata-kata, agar bisa membuka percakapan.

"kau gugup?" tanya Gaara mendahuluiku

"Hm" jawabku

"Tak usah gugup, ini hanya permulaan" ucap Gaara

Apa? Permulaan? Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud Gaara, aku dan dia akan melakukan 'itu' malam ini? Apakah hal yang di ceritakan Ino padaku akan terjadi? Aku menjadi semakin gugup.

"Hey, sudah ku bilang jangan gugup. Bagaimana kau melewati malam ini bila kau sudah gugup di permulaan?" ucap Gaara menggodaku

"Berhentilah menggodaku" pintaku

"Tidak ada larangan seperti itu. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya" ucap Gaara yang semakin menggodaku

Kurasakan nafas Gaara hangat menerpa wajahku. Aku terhipnotis sebentar oleh keadaan seperti itu. Tak kusadari bahwa jarak muka kami sekarang hanya beberapa centimeter. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan argh Gaara benar-benar menggodaku. Dia hanya mencium pipi kiri dekat bibirku. Iya hanya, padahal aku sudah dibuat berharap lebih.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya disini" ucap Gaara menggodaku

"Gaara..." Aku membenamkan mukaku pada dada suamiku karena malu

Kamar pengantin ini sungguh membuat mataku tak mau berkedip. Memang dinginnya Suna menusuk indera perabaku, tapi indahnya dekorasi ini mengalahkan rasa dingin yang aku rasakan. Gaara memegang pundakku dari belakang, dia menggiringku menuju depan cermin.

"Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat kita dalam cermin itu?" tanya Gaara

"Kau, lebih tinggi sepuluh centimeter dariku" jawabku dengan muka menunduk

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan" balas Gaara

"Jadi jawaban seperti apa yang kamu mau?" tanyaku gugup

"Harusnya kau bilang 'Aku beruntung bisa menikah denganmu' begitu Hinata" jawabnya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sombong sekali" balasku

"Lihat, kejengkelanmu padaku membuat kegugupan dalam dirimu hilang" ucap Gaara

Apa? Jadi sedari tadi dia menggodaku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Tubuhku dan milik Gaara sudah saling berhadapan. Aku dengar nafas Gaara sudah terdengar aneh. Apakah aku dan dia benar-benar akan melakukan 'itu' malam ini? Aku melepaskan gelungan rambutku seperti yang Sakura dan Ino suruh padaku. Masih dengan muka menunduk, aku merasakan gugup. Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jemariku. Gaara menarik daguku agar berani menatapnya. Aku bertambah gugup, jadi aku menutup mataku saja. Dan, iya dia menyiumku tepat di bibirku. Ia menyiumku cukup lama. Ia menepikan rambutku hingga leher bagian kananku terpampang mulus. Aku sedikit merasa geli saat Gaara mencium leherku. Malam itu, kuhabiskan bersama Gaara. Terasa sangat singkat bila bersama Gaara.

Aku meracik obat untukku minum. Aku merasa mual pagi itu. Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara muntahanku. Gaara memijat lembut punggungku. Setelah merasa lega, aku mencuci mulutku dengan air.

"Sudah dua minggu sejak kita menikah, apakah secepat ini?" Tanya Gaara

"Iya Gaara. Kita melakukan 'itu' berkali-kali" jawabku dengan muka merah

"Hey nak, cepatlah besar. Ayah menantikan kehadiranmu" ucap Gaara sambil membuat kelapanya sejajar dengan perutku

"Gaara, dia belum bisa berkomunikasi" ucapku

Usia kandunganku sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. Gaara menyuruhku untuk segera cuti kerja. Rasanya bosan sekali harus menunggu Gaara pulang. Posisi Gaara sebagai Kazekage membuatnya sangat sibuk. Seperti biasa aku duduk melamun di ruang tamu. Aku merasa sangat kesepian. Kaa-san, lihat. Aku sudah mengandung cucumu. Andai saja Kaa-sanku masih hidup. Ku dengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku membukanya, ternyata Mugi.

"Mugi-chan, lama tak berjumpa denganmu" ucapku sambil memeluk Mugi

"Hinata-san, bagaimana kabar adikku?" tanya Mugi

"Baik, kau sudah tumbuh Mugi-chan. Temarine-chan, ayo silahkan masuk" ucapku mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mugi mencegahku untuk membuatkan mereka minuman. Mugi langsung berlari ke dapur dan membuatkan teh untuk kami.

"Hinata, bagaimana sifat Gaara menurutmu?" tanya Temari

"Hangat, sangat hangat" jawabku

"Bahkan di ranjang?" tanya Temari menggodaku

"Temarine-chan, jangan menggodaku"

"Aku merasa terbangun di dunia lain"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku terbangun dari koma, aku merasa seperti terbangun di dunia lain"

"Kenapa?"

"Sikap Gaara berubah, sepertinya dia berubah karenamu"

"Temarine-chan, jangan melebih-lebihkan"

"Tidak, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu. Kau sudah mengurus Gaara dan Mugi selama aku koma"

"Hinata-san, dimana gulanya?" tanya Mugi memanggilku dari dapur

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan, arghh" Aku berteriak

Ketubanku pecah, pinggangku sakit sekali. Dinding uterusku berkontraksi meremas-remas bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganku. Tidak mungkin sedini ini. Sakit sekali, Kami-sama aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Temari langsung menuntunku menuju kamar tidurku. Apakah anakku akan terlahir secara prematur? Aku sempat pingsan.

"Kaa-san" panggilku

"Jangan mendekat" cegah ibuku

"Kenapa? Lihat perutku sudah besar" ucapku sambil mengelus perut datarku

"Kau lihat?"

"Ibu, kemana anakku?"

"Hinata, kau jangan mengandai-andaikan dirimu untuk bersamaku. Kau ingin mati dan meninggalkan mereka?"

"Ibu, aku tak.."

"Tidak Hinata, mengenang itu berbeda dengan mengandai-andai. Kau harus pergi dari sini Hinata. Anak dan suamimu lebih membutuhkanmu"

"Argh..." aku terbangun dari pingsan dan berteriak

"Hinata, bangunlah. Genggam tanganku" ucap Gaara yang mukanya sudah sangat panik

Kami-sama, berilah aku kekuatan. Seluruh tubuhku terasa ngilu. Akhirnya aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Aku bernafas lega.

"Tuan Sabaku No Gaara, anak anda kembar" ucap sang tabib

"Benarkah?" ucapku mendahului Gaara

"Berikan mereka pada istriku" ucap Gaara

Aku menggendong mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Ini anugrah dalam hidupku. Gaara, ini anak kita. Tapi, kenapa yang menangis hanya satu?

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya bisa membantu salah satu anak anda. Satu diantara mereka berada terlalu lama di dalam rahim istri anda." Ucap sang tabib

"Nak bangun nak, ayo bangun. Kau dengar kan? Saudaramu menangis?" ucapku

"Hinata.." ucap Gaara membelai rambutku

Aku sudah tak bisa menangis lagi, hatiku sudah terlatih untuk merasakan sedih. Aku memberi nama anakku yang telah meninggal itu 'Hana' yang berarti bunga. Aku memberi nama itu agar namanya selalu mengharumi keluarga kami. Aku memberi nama anakku yang hidup 'Hikari' yang berarti cahaya. Aku berharap Hikari bisa menjadi cahaya untukku dan Gaara. Aku bersama Gaara yang menggendong Hikari menghantarkan Hana menuju rumah masa depannya. Semoga kau disana baik-baik saja nak. Kaa-san, Kurara-san, dan nenek Chiyo jagalah anakku Hana bersama kalian disana. Kami bertiga disini akan mempertegar diri untuk selalu menghadapi cobaan hidup. Gaara, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Gaara, mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi orang tua. Kita harus tegar agar bisa menjadi contoh bagi anak kita. Gaara aku sangat mencintaimu.


End file.
